Man of Honor
by Kurenai LeStrange
Summary: MPREG! When Daryl was captured in Woodbury, no one knows what happened to him before he was forced to fight his brother. Not too long after Daryl has to kill Walker Merle. Daryl's life changed forever that day. A few months later he is kidnapped by the Governor, will his secret be revealed, worst of all will it be taken from him, while he is hunted like an animal?


**Man of Honor**

**By: Kurenai LeStrange**

THE WALKING DEAD: TV Series: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Pairing

Rated: M

**Angst/MPREG/Comfort**

I hold no story or character rights to THE WALKING DEAD:TV SERIES (Only familiar with the show, very little of the comics storyline will actually apply here, sorry); I merely manipulate them for your enjoyment.

**WARNINGS: Suggested adult themes and mild language. THIS IS AN MPREG, no like… no read!**

Intro: When Daryl was captured, no one knew what happened to him before he was forced to fight his brother Merle at Woodbury. Shortly after that Daryl has to kill Walker Merle. Daryl's life changed forever that day, months later he is kidnapped by the Governor, will his secret be revealed, worst of all will it be taken from him?

P.S.

I did not proof-read this chapter, this is merely a test chapter to see if anyone would be interested in this fandom with an MPREG character.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Delicate**

* * *

Daryl Dixon: the hunter, the redneck, the walker killing extraordinaire, rushes through the woods; wishing to God he still had the ability to move at a quicker pace. Long since out of arrows, his crossbow is strapped to his back completely useless to him. He is fleeing not only from the group of walkers following the scent of his blood but from the Governor whom is hunting him in the back of his 4x4 Hummer. Swearing, he sees a group of walkers to his right, he makes a quick detour, wishing as he had for the last few miles, that he knew this section of the woods.

Heavy laden with child, nearing his eighth month, his movements are sluggish and non-graceful. His breathe is coming in short bursts and there is searing, extreme pain coming from the bullet wound that cleared the right side of his ribs, that his hand keeps a constant vigil of. It was a clean shot, one that was meant to slow him down… as if he needed the extra help. A dull ache was beginning in the base of his abdomen. He stops for a moment to catch his breath, his bloodied hands falling to the swell of his child that he cares not to explain, which feels to currently be doing what he thought were somersaults in his womb.

_"Please sweetheart, I need ya ta gimme a chance here. Yer Mama's trying."_

He gasps as another sharp pain begins, his stomach feeling firmer than normal, his breath coming in shorter spurts unbelieving of the pain he is in suddenly. Placing a hand at the base of his stomach, he pants hiding his eyes in the crook of his arm, tears prickling the corners, his knees feeling weak for a moment. He is so thankful for the White Oak he is currently using to hold himself up. The pain a little stronger for a moment, as tries to keep quiet, gritting his teeth.

_"Please sweetheart. Jus' lemme get us to a safe place."_

He says quietly. He lifts the torn, grimy sleeveless work shirt he normally wore, caressing the now bare, dirt and dry blood covered swell for a moment. He laughs for a brief moment, noticing as he has for the thousandth time, over the last few months that his feet had have disappeared. He is still shocked at his size due to the fact even nearing his eighth month, he still frequently suffers from morning sickness, the fact he ever holds anything down seems to always be the real miracle.

The light olive skin on his stomach seemed to be littered in tiny white lightning bolt shaped stretch marks; they mixed in with his scars from childhood nicely. He knew this was definitely the biggest he has ever been in his life. He let his hand linger a moment longer, smiling gently down at his most prized possession. After a few moments, the child seems to calm with his touch.

_"Ah, now ain't that sweet Darylina?"_

_"Go on Merle, I ain't got no time fer yer shit."_

_"Look at you lil' brother, your belly's heavier than a swoll' sow. How the hell you gonna make thru these woods wit' that damn baby in yer gut?"_

Daryl's anger at his dead brother's words and the sadness of his loss begins to pool down his cheeks.

He kisses his grimy palm then rubs it across the dirty scarred flesh at the apex of the swell as he takes a deep breath. Releasing it slowly to calm his little one, he tugs the shirt back down, it fit snugly against the curve of the swell, defining it completely. The cramping in the base of his abdomen is still quite prominent, so he leans against the oak again leaving his hand securely placed at the base of his abdomen.

Turning to Merle, he spits in his direction.

_"Shut up Merle, why don't you get on to mindin' yer own business an' go on back ta bein' dead?"_

_"Can't believe my lil' brother would go an' get himself knocked up after that last experience. Paw was right, ur weaker than any skirt."_

_"I wouldn't of got' into this mess if you hadda kept yerself alive. Yer the one, who left, 'member!? You went off an' got yerself kilt! You're my big bro, you was suppose' ta keep me safe. Ya promised to protect me… an' you didn'!"_

He shouted at the memory standing before him, angry tears spilling down his cheeks when the truth comes out.

Merle looked hurt for a moment, as he stepped toward Daryl when the cramp sharpens causing the smaller man to pant allowed his breath cut short but a short panicked yelp.

_"Yeah…I 'member… I'm sorry, I always done wrong by u little brother; you were always so delicate like Ma said. I shoulda listened… I shoulda stayed an' protected ya."_

The words Daryl had always wanted to hear, as he heard them pouring from the dead man's lips he began to weep, the cramp sharpening again. The fear of early is labor slowly making its way to the forefront of his thoughts. Pushing the distraction of pain aside he looks up, he could see the sadness on his big brothers face. Merle was never a man of sadness, alive or dead.

_"Merle...I ain't delicate."_

_"You ain't nobodies bitch lil' brother, you be a good mama to that lil' girl. Like our Ma was to us. But don' be weak like her, fight yer way outta these woods. Git somewhere safe. It's getting' close to yer time, can't have that lil' lady out here or yer gonna die out here delicate little flower."_

_"Shut up, I know that. Shit, Merle."_

Daryl said with a smirk on his face as he finds a new found fire of survival burning in his chest. He readjusts his bow on his back and looks over to where Merle was just standing, he was gone. He smiles as he pushes himself off the tree, hearing his brother's apology ringing in his ears as he is heading deeper into the woods.

_'I shoulda stayed an' protected ya.'_

He looks around, trying to get the bearings on his location and what his next move should be. Hearing walkers closing in on him from behind, his heart is racing. He feels his daughter's movements, she always seems to react to his stress level and he knows he needs to calm himself down if he's going to find his way home. He breathes deeply trying to take his mind off the situation currently at hand.

He laughs slightly thinking of the reactions of his friends back at the prison when they heard the news of his pregnancy and his heart sank a little. He wondered if they have even looked for him. Shaking the negative thoughts from his head, he looks into the small clearing he has approached. He makes the decision to go right and then pushes forward; letting his instincts guide him. In his heart he did hope Carol was at least concerned about his disappearance. His child stirs lightly; he places a hand on his stomach to reassure her as his mind floats to memories of the past he as maneuvers through the woods.

He knew 6 weeks after the incident he was pregnant because the morning sickness was so torturous. Luckily, during the first few weeks of his pregnancy, he made multiple supplies and ammo runs so he could get sick without everyone around. Three months into his pregnancy, on his slight frame, there was no question to himself that he was already showing but others began to notice and question him around 5 months when even his poncho seemed to cling slightly.

When he figured out he was pregnant, his initial plan was around 5 and half months, when he was really beginning to show, he'd pack some bags slip out of the prison and head for the hills finding a cave to set up homestead in and give birth in. After baby was a month old he would maybe venture back down to the prison with some story of finding the child in a town on his ventures that he had taken in to raise as his own.

Instead, the truth came out when Daryl, Rick and Glenn were on guard duty together. Glenn had been annoying Daryl with his questions and interrogations all night since he caught him packing his bags earlier in the evening.

_"So why are ya really leaving Daryl? And don't say you're going hunting you never pack that much food and stuff."_

_"Drop it Glenn, it's nunya business."_

_"Whaddya mean its none of my business, when you are packing up OUR food stuffs and medical supplies, its all of our business! I can't believe no one else is saying anything!"_

Glenn is practically yelling in his face, waving his arms to point out everyone on the wall. Glenn's arms were getting too close to his stomach so Daryl stepped back, nervous he might strike his baby, which would result in him having to kill Glenn.

_"Drop it Glenn."_

He growled turning his back to the man, fighting the hormones that are wanting his eyes to well up because someone is screaming at him. Shit, everything has been making his eyes well up nowadays.

He remembered just the night before when he made Carol more suspicious after he literally bumped into her, knocking her down in the tombs. He began to cry when he thought he had hurt her, when he saw her hit the ground.

_"Carol, I'm so sorry!"_

_"Daryl, are you alright? Where are you heading in such a rush?"_

Right as she finished her question, the rumble of nausea struck again. And he rushed to the corner and vomited promptly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Carol rushed over to help him, as soon as she touched him he jerked away.

_"Daryl?"_

_"I'm fine. "_

And he rushed up the hall and out the gate. Leaving Carol flooded with questions and confusion.

Daryl shakes the memory from his mind when Glenn is in his face again.

_"Merle's been dead over four months, there's no reason for you to leave us."_

_"Leave Merle outta this."_

Rick hears the two arguing, the voices rising carried over the cool night air drawing walkers closer.

_"Guys, what the hell is goin on over here, you wanna draw every walker outta the woods and have 'em bear down on us!"_

Glenn looks to Rick as he walks up,

_"Rick, Daryl's leavin. He's taking a bunch of our canned food and medical supplies. I saw him packing his bike up earlier. He's gotta have at least 6 month worth of supplies. That's stealing from us; we need those supplies to survive!"_

_"I got those supplies on ma last two runs; ya got more then enough ta survive Glenn. I worked hard fer 'em, they're mine. I gathered double just ta make sure. I ain't stealin' from no one!"_

_"Daryl, this is insane there's no reason for ya to leave. Merle's dead, you killed him. There's nothin' out there for you to go find, tell him Rick!_"

Daryl, turns his back to his friends seeing the 2 male walkers crawling out of the woods barreling through the hole in the fence and dragging into the courtyard. Rick was studying Daryl's mannerisms; he walked up to his friend studying the tired man's features and body language.

His bag's under his eyes are deeper and darker than normal. His skin has looked pale these last few months and he's been caught multiple times pacing the hallways late at night. Beth and Maggie have caught him talking to his self. Questions amongst everyone was whether or not Daryl was losing his cool like Rick did when he lost Lori. Rick had noticed the exhaustion nestling into his features, and the weight he was gaining which was a total mystery, seeing as he barely eats. Daryl was pulling himself away from the group again, secluding himself and seemingly deepening the depression he seemed to be going through.

Rick places a hand on his friend's shoulder, Daryl jumping at his touch.

_"Daryl."_

Daryl looks down to the ground his eyes filling with tears.

_"Is this true Daryl? Do you want to leave us?"_

Daryl shrugs not turning to face his friend, the guilt of knowing he was totally alone in this world crushing him from within. The tears splash down his face, the flutter of life shifting deep in his gut. Rick places his hand on his shoulder again.

_"Daryl?"_

Daryl clenches his eyes shut the tears crash down his cheeks, he clears his throat, his left hand falling to his stomach, he strokes it softly.

_"Yeah, I reckon it's time fer me to be movin' on."_

_"But Daryl, you know you're our family, right? You don't have to go, this group is all family."_

He turns to Rick his eyes welling again his voice breaking,

"Yer my family too but I gotta go."

His baby stirs again, sending small shocks down the front of him, making his knees feel weak suddenly. Rick noticed his face blanch in the pale light of the torches. His hands grasp his stomach as he reaches out for Rick as his knees give out.

_"Daryl!"_

**TBC...**

* * *

**Note from the Author:**

**Hi guys,**

**If you like this story and would like me to continue, please REVIEW. That's what going to be the deciding factor as to whether or not I will continue... So if I don't get many reviews, I might just summarize this story and end it in 2 chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, can't wait to see what you think.**

**-xo Nai**


End file.
